1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to a card connector which includes an ejector.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Memory cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card reader reads the information or memory stored on the card. Memory cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, smartphones, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters and other electronic applications. A typical memory card includes a contact or terminal array for connection through an electrical connector to a card reader system and then to external equipment. The connector readily accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and program on the card. Generally, the card connector is disposed on a printed circuit and includes terminals for yieldably engaging the contact or terminal array of the card, a card slot for receiving the card and an ejector for ejecting the card in the card slot.
An example of the card connector is disclosed in U.S Pub. No. 20080123320. Such card connector has an ejector which is operated by a user pushing a head of the card, or may be constituted a Push-Push ejector, an insulating housing receiving a plurality of terminals and a shell accommodating the insulating housing and the ejector in a card slot defined by the shell. The ejector comprises a base, a resilient member, an ejecting member and a pin member.
However, when the card is pushed into the card slot and moves forwardly to push the ejecting member, the base will cock. Only with a press force of the shell is not enough to prevent the base from cocking. Badly, if a user pushes the card fiercely, the ejecting member will cause the shell to release from the printed circuit board.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to solve the problem by providing a card connector which has another feature to lock with the base of the ejector and prevent the base from cocking.